ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sinister Reign
Category:EventsCategory:Trust Macabre simulacrum purchased for 5000 Bayld | repeatable=Yes | reward= Varies (See below table) Alter Egos: Cipher: August Cipher: Ingrid II Cipher: Rosulatia | previous= The Light Within | next= | cutscenes = }} Before the Battle Sinister Reign is a battlefield that pits you against the heroes of Seekers of Adoulin. It comes in three waves, each one spawning a random combatant you must defeat to progress. *Speak to Malobra in Ra'Kaznar Inner Court for a cutscene. If you do not receive a cutscene, you still need to complete all Seekers of Adoulin Missions. **Malobra is right by the Home Point near Ra'Kaznar Turris. If you have not activated that home point yet, teleport to the #2 Bivouac Waypoint in Yorcia Weald, head south and examine the ??? on a purple crystal sticking out of the ground at (I-11). Progress through Cirdas Caverns to the north end of the map, examine the ???, and then you'll be transported to Ra'Kaznar Inner Court, near Malobra. *Purchase a Macabre simulacrum from Malobra for 5000 Bayld. **'All members need this key item.' *Examine the nearby Infernal Transposer to enter the battlefield. Wave 1 One of the following groups of opponents will spawn. Arciela and Ygnas S. Adoulin * Ygnas is a Leafkin. Very weak, can be defeated in a few seconds of focused attack. * Arciela uses Bellatrix attacks. She changes types between Light (healing and support) and Shadows (attack). * Extremely magic resistant. * Casts Shell V, Protect V, Fire spells. * Uses the following TP moves: ** Dynastic Gravitas: ** Guiding Light: ** Darrcuiln * Very high evasion. * Uses the following TP moves: ** Stalking Prey: area of effect damage, Terror, hate reset. ** Ingrid * Casts Protect V and Shell V. Near-impossible to Dispel. * Casts Banish type spells and Holy. * Uses the following TP moves: ** Wave 2 One of the following groups of opponents will spawn. Teodor * Uses the following TP moves: ** Start from Scratch: Erase on multiple status effects. * Rosulatia and three Cirrus * The three Cirrus are vertical vine type monsters. They are fairly weak. . * Casts Stone spells and Break. * Inflicts Bind a lot. * Uses the following TP moves: ** Dryad's Kiss: Haste on Rosulatia. ** Matriarchal Fiat: ** Infected Illusion: Charm. ** Morimar * Wave 3 One of the following groups of opponents will spawn. Sajj'aka * Like most Wyrms, can be attacked from any angle without him turning. * Has a breath attack he will use if he's at a distance. * Light-based attacks and TP moves. * Casts Diaga III, Dispel, Holy II . * Uses the following TP moves: ** Rending Blow: ** Denounce: reduces all in range to 10% HP, hate reset, Paralysis, Defense Down, Magic Defense Down. Can be absorbed by PLD Empyrean Armor. ** Heaven's Grace: Restores HP. ** Chastise: Area of effect damage. ** Repelling Shout: Arciela version 2 * A stronger form than the first wave. * Heavily magic resistant. * Casts * Uses the following TP moves: ** Naakual's Vengeance: Uses at HP percent intervals. Area of effect magic damage, summons one of the six Naakual to do their ultimate TP move, as below: *** Colkhab: Incisive Apotheosis . Cone effect, massive stat down. *** Tchakka: Marine Mayhem. Area of effect, massive damage except within point blank distance. *** Achuka: Incinerating Lahar. Area of effect damage, Weakness. *** Yumcax: Tiiimbeeer. Area of effect damage, 10-count Doom. *** Hurkan: Crashing Thunder . Area of effect damage. *** Kumhau: Glassy Nova . Full dispel and all stats down. ** August Adoulin * Has special boss music. * Uses several of the Alluvion Skirmish weapons in his attack animations and TP moves. * Casts . * Uses the following TP moves: ** Daybreak: Area of effect damage, gives August wings, and preps him for: ** No Quarter: Line attack, does extremely massive damage. * Drops Drops are based on which combatants spawned. All armor and weapons come with random augments. Drop table will be one from each combatant, a random craft item, or 1000 Bayld. TODO: change to tables. Arciela and Ygnas: Samgous set. Ingrid: Cipher: Ingrid II Darrcuiln: Rosulatia: Cipher: Rosulatia Teodor: Vampirism, Samnuha, Cipher: Teodor Morimar: Sajj'aka: Arciela version 2: August: Founder's armor, Cipher: August. Drops Floral Gauntlets Leyline Gloves Jumalik Mail